


Prince and Servant of Evil

by YaoiGodess



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Character Death, M/M, Romance, Slash, Tragedy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of a dragon prince and his spell-casting servant. Alternative Universe. Olympius/Jinxer. A Lightspeed Rescue oneshot. Inspired by the vocaloid songs "Daughter of Evil" and "Servant of Evil".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince and Servant of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Took place in medieval times.

Olympius, the Prince of Evil:

"Ah-hahahaha! Now, bow down to me!"

A long, long time ago

There was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity

And the person who ruled it with such malice

Was a prince born with dragon blood coursing through his veins.

He collected all the luxuries of the world

Stood by his side was a highly loyal servant who has magically powers

His lovely horse's name was Innovator

Everything in the world belongs to him.

"If we're short on money", the prince would say,

"Then squeeze it out from the citizens

Anybody who opposes me

Punish them mercilessly!"

"Now, bow down to me."

The evil rose, steadily blooms

With a shade of malicious red

Even the weeds that grew around it

Became its fertilizer and died away.

The tyrant prince is the son of a evil queen

Whom he loved dearly much

But she was killed when he was just an infant

By an assassin from the neighboring country.

Torn with endless rage and angst, sworing to avenge his mother's death

He called upon one of his ministers

And he said with a soft voice,

"Make sure to destroy all of the neighboring country."

Numerous houses were burned to the ground

Many innocent lives were slaughtered like animals

The screams of pain from the citizens

Doesn't seem to bother the prince.

"Oh, it's snack time."

The evil rose, steadily blooms

With a shade of malicious red

Although it's such a beautiful flower,

There's so much thorns that you can't even touch it.

In order to take down the evil dragon prince,

The people finally gain the courage to stood up

The ones who led the wild mob

Was brave knights of multiple colors.

The anger that built up over the years

Quickly spread throughout the kingdom

The soldiers that were worn out from the war

Stood no chance against them.

Finally, the castle was surrounded

And all the servants have already fled

The little fragile prince

Was finally captured.

"You filthy peasants!"

The evil rose, steadily blooms

With a sorrowful shade of malicious red

The paradise made for him

Slowly burned in the fires of Hell.

A long, long time ago

There was a kingdom of unspeakble inhumanity

And the person who ruled it with such malice

Was a prince born with dragon blood coursing through his veins.

The time of execution was at 3 o' clock

The time when the church bell rang

A injured dragon prince who got his wings torn off by the knights

What is he thinking in his jail cell?

The time of execution has finally arrived

The church bells signaled the end

Without caring about the eyes of the commoners

This is what he said...

"Oh, it's snack time."

The evil rose, steadily withers

With a dying shade of malicious red

The people afterwards all say,

"He was indeed the prince of evil."

XXXX

Jinxer, the Servant of Evil:

You are my prince, I am your servant

Two unfortunate souls born in different worlds

Even if the whole world turns against you,

I'll become the only evil that is on your side.

Your fate was decided on the day you came

Bells of the church tolling their blessings on the day of your birth

The death of your dear mother was terribly tragic

Thus I, the queen's loyal servant, raise you during her absence.

If every creature alive hates you,

I'll be here waiting, always true

So please keep smiling like you always do

No one will keep you laughing like I did, this I know.

You are my prince, I am your servant

Destiny has played a cruel jest upon us

Even if the whole world turns against you,

I'll become the only evil that is on your side.

I watched you grow-up as you slowly became a king

Ruling the kingdom with an iron fist

You look so handsome in crimson and gold

I couldn't help but fall in love.

However, you still shed tears over your mother's grave

It gives me such horrible pain to see you this way

Please don't cry anymore, my prince, I'm here for you

Whoever dare to hurt you like this, they have hurt me too.

You are my prince, I am your servant

We are two unfortunate souls that faith has forced suffering on

"Today, brioche will be served with your tea"

You laughed ever so innocently with a smile as pure as the color white.

Soon the people may come to punish us

And will probably overthrow us as well

Even if we so rightfully deserve this

Despite that, I will still defy them.

"I have just cast a spell that allows our souls to switched bodies"

"Take this with you and escape immediately"

"It'll be alright, my soul is in your body and your soul is in my body, no one will notice."

I am a prince, you are a fugitive

We are poor souls that God choose to inflict pain on

If all the world believes you're evil,

Then I am evil for raising you.

A long, long time ago

Foolish people lived in a kingdom,

And the one who ruled them all at the throne

Was my handsome prince who remains free to this day.

If every creature alive hates you,

I'll be here waiting, always true

I will even sacrifice myself to save you,

So just be there smiling and laughing.

You are my prince, I am your servant

Death has divided us from each other

Even if the whole world turns against you,

I'll become the only evil that is on your side.

"If our spirits ends up in either Heaven or Hell, I want you to know..."

"That I would like to be able to be with you again."

The End.


End file.
